Talk:The Mercenary
While I am thankful for this person posting about the Hero of the Second Age, I am VERY curious as to where they got their information from. Can someone please elighten me? While the story is interesting, it contains a large number of canon errors in it. Sadowson 09:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) I am also wondering what game/expansion is this hero part of Iruklor 00:48, February 3, 2012 (UTC) The Hero of the Second age is meant to be the main character in Dungeon Siege II and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. Lady Montbarron is the played character in Dungeon Siege I but originally the player was originally known as the "Hero Of Ehb" before Dungeon Siege III came out as there was no information regarding Ehb in Dungeon Siege II. The information that the editor of the page has written is purely of their own thoughts. At the moment I am trying to work on Dungeon Siege I and then I will update the Dungeon Siege II pages, unless I can get help from other people. I would like to contact the person who wrote this piece, but they don't have a wikia account. Sadowson 00:53, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah I could work on trying to fix it, I've been mainly working on companions. Also do we have a confirmed gender? I think he/she is male b/c I believe somewhere it is mentioned that they reincarnation of azunai Iruklor 00:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Close. The undead/ghost of one of Azunai's elven mages says that the hero is a descendent of Azunai, not a reincarnation. I actually find this a little bit odd because there's no mention of Azunai having kids. =P Oh well. It was in the game so thats the best canon we can get. Officially as of yet, there is no mention of what gender the player is. Though, I have several strong beliefs of the following, though I could very well be wrong: - The Hero is not Dryad. It seems stupid that the hero would attack the Dryad temple if they were Dryad. - The Hero is not Dwarven. Dwarves do not naturally live in Eastern Aranna aside from in the expansion pack. There's no mention that the hero's parents stood out as being "different" or anything. - The Hero is not Half-Giant. Lothar mentions after your first encounter with Sartan that he personally knows Sartan, in fact, all Half-Giants know each other and even know a secret handshake. Since the player did not previously know Sartan, it is unlikely that the hero was Half-Giant. That leaves the player being either Elven or Human. Considering how your best friend is Elven (Drevin) and so is your sister, I reckon it is likely that the Hero is Elven. However I equally believe that the Hero is Human because Humans have a drive for adventure and exploration which puts you on the path to joining Valdis. P.S: I'm going away for three days but I'll post more here if I get the chance... Sadowson 09:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ok cool, I'll work on fixing this up tomorrow afternoon thanks This might sound kinda dumb, but I think I may have just worked out what the Hero of the Second Age looks like. If you look at the cover of the Dungeon Siege II box, you'll see people, a human male with a double handed sword, a human female with a single blade and an elven archer. The human male is unseen in the game (But his face can be used). The human female closely represents Princess Eva, although Eva has longer hair. I would also say that the Elven Archer looks very similair to Amren (Though they DO share considerable differences). As such, I believe that the human male on the left may actually be the Hero of the Second Age... What do you think? Sadowson 08:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) It is better then anything else we have to go on atm Iruklor 04:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Sadowson, I say there are several mistakes in your reasoning: The undead/ghost of one of Azunai's elven mages says that the hero is a descendent of Azunai, not a reincarnation. I actually find this a little bit odd because there's no mention of Azunai having kids. =P The Hero could be both - both a reincarnation and a descendant. One of the Dark Wizards claim "You live wrapped in new flesh" ''during the confrontation at the mines of Kaderak, indicating the Hero is Azunai reborn. Further, I don't think we've ever heard any in-game lore claim Azunai ''didn't ''have kids. For all we know about the ancient azunites, he could've had six wives. Even if not, all it takes is one tavern girl and too much wine. ''The Hero is not Dryad. It seems stupid that the hero would attack the Dryad temple if they were Dryad. Not at all. The Hero was raised in Aman'lu, not Greilyn. What loyalty does the Hero hold to them? That is, of course, a speculation about the Hero's personality, and that is entirely up to the player. The Hero is not Dwarven. Dwarves do not naturally live in Eastern Aranna aside from in the expansion pack. There's no mention that the hero's parents stood out as being "different" or anything. Many races live in Aman'lu: We see elves, humans, half-giants and dryads. Why not dwarves? Is it really such a big stretch to imagine a dwarven family coming to Aman'lu, to make business or as a diplomat? Plus, we only saw Aman'lu after the Dark Wizard bombed it. Most of it was destroyed, many were dead. The family of a dwarven Hero may not have been the only dwarves living there. The Hero is not Half-Giant. Lothar mentions after your first encounter with Sartan that he personally knows Sartan, in fact, all Half-Giants know each other and even know a secret handshake. Since the player did not previously know Sartan, it is unlikely that the hero was Half-Giant. He was being sarcastic. I can recall the conversation precisely, but it went something like this: Lothar: "Hm, I wouldn't fancy being stuck in a hole like that Sartan fellow." Hero: "You know each other?" Lothar: "Of course. All half-giants know one another. And we all have a secret handshake too." Hero: "I was just asking." Lothar: "Bah. We have work to do." leaves the player being either Elven or Human. Considering how your best friend is Elven (Drevin) and so is your sister, I reckon it is likely that the Hero is Elven. However I equally believe that the Hero is Human because Humans have a drive for adventure and exploration which puts you on the path to joining Valdis. Wrong again. The Hero is not related to Drevin or Drianjul. Drevin and the Hero were best friends, and grew up together, and Drianjul is Drevin's sister - it is stated several times in the game. The Hero use the term "sister" to her as a form of endearment, not actual relation. So, to conclude: None of your arguments hold. The Hero's past and family is unclear enough, and his/her place of up-brought (Aman'lu) is a melting pot of races. The Hero could have been ''any ''of the available races. SylvanLore (talk) 12:58, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Anyone have any cannonical idea about what happened to the hero after the events of Broken World? I can't find any references in Dungeon Siege III and my friend who has Throne of Agony says that they are hardly mentioned. The player is also conveniently left out of the Broken World Credits, unlike every other companion who has a brief mention. Sadowson (talk) 08:05, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Been perusing the files of Dungeon Siege 2 lore and stuff and almost every ingame character referrers to the player as "The Mercenary". I'm going to change the name of this page to that unless anyone objects? Sadowson (talk) 22:48, September 18, 2016 (UTC)